winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra
Countess Cassandra is the mother of Chimera, and almost had been the step-mother of Stella. She was one of the most respected people on Solaria as well as one of the most influential ones at the royal court, but after people found out that King Radius was enchanted by her, she and Chimera were both banished from Solaria and were sent to the dungeons. Appearance |-|Civilian= Cassandra has long honey-blonde hair that cascades gracefully to her knees, brown eyes and bright emerald green earrings with blue dangle ends that match the green gemstone on her gold-and-purple banded bosom.. She wears a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress that has a gold swirly design at her hips, and a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor, with a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow. She has an indigo cape/robe that hooks on to the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end. ~Countess_Cassandra~.jpg |-|Wedding Gown= She retains her tiara and earrings from her civilian form but are colored in purple. She wears a veil and her dress has a pink top with shoulder lavender straps attached to the side of it and it extends past her hips with white lines down the middle of the top and the bottom section of the top. She wears fabric like wristbands. The gown is an A-shape gown with the lower portion being a much light shade of pink and is slightly fluffy. CassandraVestidodenoviaT3.png Personality At first, Cassandra seems welcoming and kind to Stella and Bloom but it is merely a facade. For instance, she insults Stella behind her back. Cassandra is also aware of Chimera's deep hatred for Stella and pretended to be confused when the two were having conflicting issues. It is suspected that she never truly loved King Radius and only wished to wed him for power, because as soon as Valtor offered her more potent powers to control Solaria, she wasted no time in accepting the offer. Meaning her lust for power is very strong and unlike her daughter, she is more patient but less cautious of strangers especially if it is beneficial to her. She is very selfish, willing to drop or use anyone for her and Chimera's safety, such as leaving Radius to distract the dragons on Eraklyon so that they could make their escape. During her informal reign of Solaria, she revealed her true goals - dominating Solaria with an iron fist. She showed hostility towards the King's subject and friend, all for asking an honest question about Stella's birthright to the throne. Cassandra is ambitious and will stop at nothing to get her way. She can also be aggressive, as she attacked the people who wanted to arrest her after her plans were revealed to the kingdom. Series Season 3 Countess Cassandra makes her first appearance in "Valtor's Mark" looking out the window, watching Stella, Bloom and Radius before shutting the curtains. When she sees Chimera spying on Stella and Bloom, Cassandra scolds her for acting out of status but expresses her own hatred for Stella as well. She believes only her daughter is suitable to be the Princess of Solaria and comforts her when Chimera becomes distress about Radius's love for his daughter. Nonetheless, she tells Chimera that they must put on a facade to please the Crown Princess. However, she witnesses Chimera lose her cool against Stella and questions Bloom, who happily answers her about an incident between them during a shopping spree. Later, she sees Chimera's end result of her failed attempts to irk Stella. Valtor then enters their room, offers a proposition: in exchange for the power of the Second Sun of Solaria, he will give Cassandra and Chimera stronger powers. Cassandra agrees and Valtor keeps his promise. During the princess ball, Chimera casts a terrible spell on Stella (transforming her into a hideous monster) while Countess Cassandra puts King Radius under her control. She is then seen on Eraklyon, commenting how Stella was a troublemaker. When Sky ordered his guards to capture the Winx, as he was under Diaspro's spell, the dragons that were released and began running amok during the celebration. This caused the guests to flee, including her and Chimera. She told Radius to keep the dragon busy and left Eraklyon with just her daughter, leaving Radius behind. Overtime, Cassandra has slowly taken over Solaria with Radius only serving as her pawn. She ruthlessly builds and maintain the power she currently has and even threatened a servant and old friend of the king for questioning Cassandra and Chimera's rightful holding of the throne. Before the wedding, she makes sure that Stella was not put on the guest list, and was surprised when Stella was able to stop the ceremony anyway. When the spell over King Radius is broken, he commands the guards to arrest Countess Cassandra and Chimera and banishes them. Magical Abilities After Valtor had given Cassandra more potent powers, she often utilizes them to control others. Her magic is blue and green in color. Use of Magic *'“Radius, this monster is not your daughter. Listen to my voice... now do as I say”:' She places this spell on Radius’s back, which glows a light shade of blue, that enchants Radius to fall under her control. She used it in Season 3 Episode 2. *'Unnamed reinforcement spell:' She forms a blue sphere in her hand to reinforce Radius’s cooperation, when a member of the Solarian court questions Cassandra's decision in making Chimera crown princess instead of Stella. She used this in Season 3 episode 6. *'Unnamed attack spell:' She forms a green sphere and launched it at the people who wanted to arrest her. She used it in Season 3 Episode 19. Trivia *Countess Cassandra derives her name from Cassandra, daughter to King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy from Greek Mythology. **According to the mythos of Ancient Greece, Cassandra obtained the Gift of Prophecy from the Sun God Apollo when she promised to become his bride. However, Cassandra refused him upon receiving the Gift, causing Apollo to curse her, making it so nobody would believe any of her foretellings of the future. As a result, when Cassandra foresees the Destruction of Troy, which includes the trap of the Trojan Horse, as well as her own death, no one in the kingdom believes her, obviously leading to the Greeks besieging Troy. **Interestingly, Countess Cassandra's actions are somewhat of a reversed reflection of the Trojan Princess's. ***Rather than receiving the Gift of Prophecy, Cassandra receives the gift of hypnosis from Valtor in the form of his mark, which allows her to control King Radius ***Whereas Princess Cassandra's prophecies were believed to be poor attempts at deception thanks to Apollo's curse, Countess Cassandra actively deceived the people of Solaria in her attempts at taking the throne. ***While not a "reverse," both Cassandras win over the affections of men who represent the sun. Just as Princess Cassandra wins over Apollo's affections while acting as a priest for him, Countess Cassandra wins over Radius' while acting as a member of his Royal Court. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Solaria Category:Winx Club Category:Valtor Category:Recurring Characters